


皮肉攻略

by LATONTA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LATONTA/pseuds/LATONTA
Summary: 生日快乐卢卡斯。卡斯真的喜欢对娜娜啾很多咪。㊗️新年健康
Relationships: 港娜
Kudos: 26





	皮肉攻略

皮肉攻略

“你看啊。他一副薄情种的样。”

这是黄旭熙第一次觉得自己这么没出息。

从首尔回到香港，他都无法专心工作。睁眼闭眼都是罗渽民要人命的样子。梦见他又来找他说要泻火，飞机票在他整个人跑过来的时候都从大衣口袋里掉出来。人笑得那么媚，在门边上靠不住，主动趴在他身上又吻又掐，也许在飞机的洗手间就已经自己按耐不住做足了前戏，靠近的时候都能觉得他的性器爆着就要出来。黄旭熙拦住他的腰把人半拖半拽放倒在办公桌上，被文件盒磕疼发出的轻呼立马就能让他硬透。

接连几天解决晨勃的方案都是那双曾经摸过罗渽民大腿的带茧的手，还有花洒里出来的迸溅激烈的冷水浇在他肉棒突起的血管上。

按耐不住性欲的黄旭熙在两个月后折回首尔，在他的专用化妆间，看着罗渽民带着同样饥渴的眼神有点轻蔑地看着他喝水。

如果可以，他都想给罗渽民下药。当着他的面下药，看着他喉结一动一动把混了东西的水都罐进身体里，血管，心脏，哪里都好，都在发热，那些水从他眼睛流出，嘴角微张的时候也流津液，下面的洞也慢慢流出适合性交的水，马眼一张一合，闪出淫秽的水光来。

黄旭熙在他喝完水之后就不怀好意地凑过去，拦住他的腰撞在化妆桌沿上，打碎的指甲油罐混着他专用的蜜桃香氛，空气里一股又窒息又浪漫的味道。

“是不是轮到娜娜帮我了？”  
“你看啊……”说着就硬要用胯去堵罗渽民的下体。“它一想到娜娜就大了。”

黄旭熙低头去吻他，罗渽民搂住他脖子毫不示弱地上下用力，他想笑，扯着嘴角还吮吸着黄旭熙下唇的样子显得又变态又色情。黄旭熙半硬的家伙被他蹭得来了劲，隔着四层衣布硌着他微微起了反应的性器。

罗渽民往他新打的耳洞边上吹气。  
“哥哥。”  
“我想脱你的CK。”

狂蜂浪蝶就是罗渽民的样子，他没心没肺的疯样黄旭熙稀罕，他宝贝。罗渽民所有的坏习惯折磨人的坏心眼他都甘愿承住，所有打着罗渽民标签的坏东西像针尖刺穿他的皮肉，成千上百的锋芒硬是把他蛰成一个傻憨情痴。

黄旭熙是罗渽民的工具人。

罗渽民那时候吸烟。食指上夹了烟草混合黄旭熙唇膏的味道。

梦里的黄旭熙借走了他的烟和打火机，来还的时机尴尬又不恰当。那时候他还跟别人做着好事，黄旭熙在他开的房间外面等，一包新开的烟盒最后只剩下一根，他开了门，身上湿漉漉的味道把那人的大眼睛呛得更水了。

他听人说，烟在梦里，是男性生殖器的象征。

他躺在床上吐着烟挨操的时候被逼出一点眼泪来。他从眼泪和烟雾里迷迷蒙蒙地看黄旭熙的脸，Alpha，有点可恶的好看。有东南亚的味道，糊住椰子奶和鸡肉的味道，是烫的。嘴唇是果冻的颜色，应该是菠萝味更适合他，可是这人的信息素是很厚的咖喱味。和黄旭熙接吻会让人心情变好，罗渽民知道。他比夏桑菊下火。鼻梁的驼峰正好磨住他的鼻头软骨，塌软的碎发挤兑他的耳根，肉体冲撞里勾了一点耳鬓厮磨的味道。

那时候是冬天，好像除了连着正在性交的器官的半截身体，哪里都是冷的。

“我们娜娜只用自己的东西。”  
黄旭熙在后台看到过罗渽民的化妆师和他一个臭脾气甩脸色的样子。运输失误弄丢了罗渽民专属的化妆用具，这位爷翘了那场秀。

黄旭熙想在罗渽民面前表示得聪明一点但是无从下手。一见到罗渽民他什么表情管理都不恰当，摆明着“我想操你”。他口袋里放着一只安全套。是上次罗渽民带来的那盒里最后一个。

罗渽民空出的档期又挂了黄旭熙的名。

“老板这么快……就想我了？”罗渽民在和黄旭熙做过之后才知道食髓知味，他性欲冲头的时候急着去找黄旭熙的替代品，

他在香港遇到过另一个卢卡斯。  
是个笑容满分的空少。  
蜜色皮肤，浓眉大眼，嘴唇也是适合接吻的形状，笑起来是很有活力的样子。但他一点也不如黄旭熙吸引人。他的推拉像水一样，泡得人晕乎乎快流出泡来。钓惯了容易拿捏的小角色，他不知道罗渽民这种在情场里早就泡得发胀的烂海绵是不会上钩的。

手表表盘的金属外壳撞在浴缸上刮掉一层漆，两个人在浴室里暴力地亲吻，罗渽民摸遍他全身也不觉得快感上头，都是Alpha他才发现黄旭熙那么大，那么硬，在他试之前就觉得爽。

接吻的方式也不是罗渽民的类型，被野蛮地咬破嘴唇的时候，他皱了眉头，手抓破了他后背，他有点生气了。更生气的是他被反手顶在床板上，臀腿挤压的陌生方式像抽筋一样酸疼，这个差劲的炮友对他的臀起了恶劣的癖好，第一巴掌落下去就被罗渽民踹下了床。

罗渽民冷着脸叫他滚蛋，莫名其妙的香港空少狼狈地硬着鸟被赶走。罗渽民第一次有这么膈应的约炮经历。傻逼。太傻逼了。淋浴头喷出热水的时候他才有勃起的势头，满脑子只剩和黄旭熙交合快感的罗渽民泡在浴缸里，回想黄旭熙那双大手，把他下体不该碰的地方都挑逗了个遍。他甚至幻听见黄旭熙低沉的声音，“娜娜又硬了…娜娜操我……”直接颅内高潮。

“啊…哈啊……卢卡斯……”

他又一次因为黄旭熙射精了。

“娜娜只用自己的东西。”

黄旭熙不想只当工具人。

黄旭熙为了罗渽民硬着头皮去读言情小说，可是矫揉造作的娇滴滴的女主角一点都入不了他的眼，跟他的娜娜相比她们又腻口不对味，庸俗又无聊。像扣肉饭里浸过了油浮在米粒上的酱油渍。

黄旭熙还在琢磨捣鼓浪漫的含义，情歌他会唱，甜蜜蜜呢还是我只在乎你？“你笑的甜蜜蜜好像花儿开在春风里”“如果没有遇见你我将会是在哪里”“所以我求求你别让我离开你”“除了你我不能感到一丝丝情意”，罗渽民可能一边听不懂一边黑着脸对他关上门“再也别见了黄老板”。

他开会的时候甚至利用寸秒寸金的会议时间搜罗在场各位非单身人士关于追求对象的技巧，即使听到的回答多半俗不可耐，黄老板还是大手笔地派了奖金。这意味着他要追求的娜娜太过于与众不同，才不是一般手段能攻略的宝贝。

有件事情黄旭熙应该感天动地的，罗渽民唯一能背下来的手机号码是他的。他连自己的电话号码都没能完整记下来过。一个电话就能把香港人定位到拍摄地点，被镁光灯聚焦整天的犒劳总是黄老板已经贴心开好的房间和酒瓶。假期里他多半在郊区的小别墅开派对，那次他故意要黄旭熙撞见他在解另一个小嫩模的扣子，没心肝地偏过头笑嘻嘻地说“黄老板也一起来吗？”那小孩被黄旭熙的黑脸色和罗渽民的玩笑话吓跑了。

黄旭熙的脸色像浓度百分之八十八的巧克力。苦得发酸又难看。

黄旭熙把他压在餐桌上干。还是原来那样每个动作都称他心意。这人来之前刚咬碎一颗糖，夹心是玫瑰味道的。他舌面刚碰到就不喜欢，可是他觉得是罗渽民钟意的味道。唇膏的云尼拿永远是是罗渽民最喜欢的甜味。都说甜味提升人的幸福程度是有道理的，罗渽民被黄旭熙的甜味哄好一样，腿更自觉地打得更开，受到鼓励的黄旭熙舔他的唇珠，伸出一小截舌尖像舔奶的大猫咪，罗渽民看笑了，嘴巴又咧开一些露出两只门牙，是乖巧的兔崽子。大牙磕在黄旭熙的下齿龈，接的吻又甜又疼人。

黄旭熙喜欢罗渽民穿衬衣的样子，他从来不会规矩地穿任何一件衣服。像现在这样衣领敞得大开，但是锁骨和胸口都干干净净的，看样子他有段时间没出来浪过了。黄旭熙不知道是罗渽民不再让人轻易在他身上弄下点什么，他撕开黄旭熙的上衣吮出一个红紫色的牙印。这点疼不耽误黄旭熙心情好，大手发力揽住他的腰，骨节沿着的肌肉线条摩擦的动作像给鱼剖刀，他呼吸重的时候肋骨间的空缝变得明显，黄旭熙一只手摸下来乳粒也磨得又硬又红。

罗渽民的蜜桃味完全盖过了他嘴里原有的玫瑰味，再甜的糖味这时候都发了酸。他故意的，他就是要在这种时候让黄旭熙知道他是甜的。因为接吻变得黏糊糊，想着被操连带着马眼和穴口也湿答答的，哪里都是烂桃肉一样，水津津的。黄旭熙会不会以后看着水蜜桃也勃起呢？那可太滑稽了。罗渽民使坏地想。他鼓胀的东西压在他会阴下的凹处，坠下来的阴囊搁在肉楔上方。那处的皮肤隔着黄旭熙的内裤就敏感得发热，好像专门长成适合跟黄旭熙做爱的样子。

“宝贝你好硬。”  
“你真的适合挨我操。”

纸盒子和饼干碎硌住罗渽民的后背，一块碾烂的牛奶瑞士莲贴住他的蝴蝶骨。黄旭熙掰开他的腿让他转了个身，体位变成后入的时候他呼吸变得急促了。黄旭熙舔掉了夹心爆浆，牙齿和舌头在骨节之间的缝隙隐隐约约的触感让罗渽民觉得要命。嘴上是顾着他的背，下面抽出来一截，刚被填满马上就空了一半的肉穴急着吮吸又硬又大的Alpha性器，翻出的软肉痉挛着收紧，罗渽民的嘴巴微微张开，他觉得渴，刘海也汗湿了，塌在山根前扎着眼睛，有点狼狈的样子是黄旭熙操出来的。黄旭熙掰过他的头接吻的时候贴心地用手拨开他的头发，额头，鼻梁，嘴唇和下巴都没躲过巧克力味的吻。

罗渽民的信息素味道太具有迷惑性，黄旭熙总是忍不住模糊他的第二性征。在这么高的做爱频率下，如果是Omega早就被他操到揣种了。他有点恶劣地想，罗渽民会是假的Alpha吗，他在退化的生殖腔附近的肉块来回顶弄，妄图撑开紧闭的生殖腔口，前列腺液都淌在那里，“啊……黄旭熙你别…”罗渽民又疼又爽地打战，在他手臂上发狠掐出两道淤青。精液喷溅都射在他喉结和锁骨上。

罗渽民顶着高潮脸努力地颤着起身去吻他，粘了一脸腥气。黄旭熙快射的时候他从床上撑起来，被撑开许久的穴肉渴求什么塞住，否则就大翕大张地流水。他傲慢地用手去掐暴涨的阴茎，“熙熙你不够乖哦。”他的生殖腔还阴阴地发疼，刚才那会儿黄旭熙做得太过了。温凉的东西从他的指缝里流出，他舔了舔其中一根手指，嘴唇和舌头上都是黄旭熙的精液。

“太不耐操了卢卡斯。”  
“是咖喱味的桃子精吗？”  
“才这么一会就被我操出这么多水来。”

他把一根手指插进嘴里，带着黄旭熙的东西都咽下去。

黄旭熙的眼睛又雾蒙蒙的，射精口又变得酸酸涨涨，他又口渴了。

罗渽民喜欢下雨天，他说阴沉沉的天色只适合睡觉。他尤其喜欢在下雨天的时候和黄旭熙做爱，喜欢后背贴在玻璃上近距离看雨点打在窗上的感觉，有点像他换了别的视角看黄旭熙把他弄得高潮，生殖腔消退的软肉全部挂着黄旭熙操出的清液。他和黄旭熙独处的时候少有衣帽整齐的时候，除非那只是开始前十分钟。他总是光着两条腿在酒店客房里走来走去，光着不是什么难堪的事，有时候嘴里含着一口酒，他从全身镜里打量自己，看着腿的时候经常有点自负，他炫耀一样把腿蹭在黄旭熙身上，招来舔吻啃弄，马上膝盖骨又吊着浓稠的精水。然后又骄傲得把头抬得更高一些，他就喜欢黄旭熙因为干他而欲罢不能地肖想下一次的样子。黄旭熙也喜欢他这个样子，是被他操热的，不像秀台上见到的或者他手机上偷存来的精修照片，永远紧闭着嘴唇撇着眼皮一副不食人间烟火的死样。

罗渽民很容易感冒。  
黄旭熙给他买过两千韩元的感冒冲剂，也送过他两百万韩元的羽绒服。

罗渽民觉得柠檬葡萄薄荷蜜糖混合口味简直虐待味蕾。也觉得盖过膝盖的厚羽绒袄穿着像个土老帽。但它们过了黄旭熙的手都变成了娜娜的东西。

黄旭熙不太会冲豆浆。过热的开水搅开豆浆粉旋出一个个蛋白质结块浮在杯面上，一点都不是正经豆浆该有的样子。可是罗渽民喜欢咬豆浆味的蛋白质块。从安全套到豆浆粉，他们之间比上床有了更多可以说的故事，罗渽民没有公开说明黄旭熙是他男朋友的想法。他的好几任前男友都是得到了并且玩腻了，感冒生病还想着上床你他娘有病给老子滚蛋。黄旭熙呢，感冒的时候鼻音也嗡嗡的，本来就低沉的声音叫娜娜叫得更好听。他从来看不起非插入式性交，但是在黄旭熙给他又冲开一杯豆浆的时候他含着蛋白块笑着坐在他的腿上，他勃起的时候把黄旭熙也蹭硬，两只手色情地纠缠，嘴唇鼻头又黏又扯开，两个人的精液和打翻的豆浆混在一起也不知道哪一个温度更粘稠。

罗渽民喜欢开天价玩笑，是第一次也是唯一一次他把自己赔进了玩笑里。他一条腿架在黄旭熙的大腿上，他躺着埋在床单里，高潮的劲儿没过，黄旭熙弓着身体前倾吻他，嘴唇湿乎乎的，股沟也湿乎乎地，堵着身体乳和黄旭熙的精液，床单上全是这种色情又甜蜜的味道，他喜欢，巴不得全身都沾上这种气味，像个吸人精气的狐狸精。黄旭熙的瞳仁里映出他掉了色的粉发，枯草一样的黄色，可是在他眼睛里是好看的。

香港人的手指摩挲着他嘴唇上的死皮，他伸出舌头舔了一下又把手指全部卷进嘴巴里，空着的无名指给他狠狠咬了一口，留下一圈深红的牙印。七成像婚戒箍出来的痕迹。“你嫁给我吧黄旭熙。”他没认真，他又来了感觉，贴着黄旭熙腹肌的他的性器又呈半勃起的状态，精虫上脑没来由的屁话黄旭熙却记得很清楚。

隔天黄旭熙就换了白色西装，和他一贯的风格相比，有点过于浮夸了。摆了好大阵仗单膝下跪给他戴上尺寸刚好的戒指，递给他签了名的婚姻申请书。

罗渽民刚咽下一口正符合他口味的咖啡，他从来不是有仪式感的人，好像是那只戒指的重量推着他一点也没犹豫规矩地签下自己的名字。上一次他这么一笔一划写名字的时候好像是十年前，他还上学的时候。

“黄旭熙”  
“罗渽民”

那张白纸上挨在一起的两个名字居然有了天生一对的味道。

黄旭熙没想到半年后罗渽民会意识到婚姻危机，罗渽民没想到他对黄旭熙不是得到了又玩腻了的心情。

“你在家有没有乖？”  
“有没有想我？”

黄旭熙巴不得把他放在口袋里随身带着走，想的时候就掏出来亲上一口。罗渽民喝饱了剩下半杯咖啡，坏笑着递到黄旭熙嘴边，香港人早就知道那是他难以接受的苦味但还是眉头不皱地灌下去。

“娜娜。好苦。”

“有多苦呢？”  
“苦到我想冲出去剃光头。”

罗渽民放肆地笑过之后捧住他的脸给了他一个睁着眼睛的热烈的吻。

“现在呢？”

“甜到我的光头好像要开花了。”

最后，薄嘴唇的寡情人把厚嘴唇的痴情种变成了“娜娜的东西”。


End file.
